


未知的你

by hifunctioning, lesley1215



Series: Focus [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Sherlock, Dom!John, Face-Fucking, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre Reichenbach, Romance, Smut, sub!Sherlock, top!John
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifunctioning/pseuds/hifunctioning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesley1215/pseuds/lesley1215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock在同他强大的大脑斗争，同时John在同他不稳定的性欲斗争。他们找到了一个双赢的解决办法。</p>
<p>“John放下手看着Sherlock，正站在厨房门口，手烦躁的插在口袋里，下颌紧绷，眼睛闪烁着蓝色的光芒。他想说‘是的，是的，你这个自私的傲慢的饭桶，我确实更喜欢她，地球绕着太阳转不是你，我想要她，我想要更多的其他女人，不是你。’如果不是那双坚持的眼睛他可能会真的说出口。相反，他用沙哑无助的声音说，‘过来。’”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hifunctioning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifunctioning/gifts).
  * A translation of [There Are Unexplored Possibilities About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579058) by [hifunctioning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifunctioning/pseuds/hifunctioning). 



在221B的生活一直很奇怪，但从没尴尬过。直到这个。

John应该意识到它的到来。他真傻居然没有注意到。他们破了一个案子回到家，肾上腺素飙升，一路笑着爬上楼梯。John烧热水准备泡茶，及时地转过身看到Sherlock摘下他的围巾，露出了他完美的喉咙，而且莫名其妙地（一定是睡眠不足导致的，John三天都没好好睡过觉了），这画面那么美，美到他差点儿流泪。Sherlock一定从他脸上看到了，因为本来正在脱大衣的他看到了他的凝视，僵在了原地。

在这个之前当然还有过一些时刻。时间有点儿长的一瞥。在出租车里碰到对方的手。一个人擦过另一个人去够架子高处的东西。当John不得不取出Sherlock胸膛上的碎玻璃，给他清洗包扎伤口的时候，时间仿佛像永远那么长。Sherlock在两人身上试验一种药物，然后他们清醒过来发现他们正面对面依偎着躺在地板上。好吧，这个最尴尬，但它又是那么滑稽害得他们一直笑到流泪。

但那个静止的时刻，那晚在厨房里，John的心脏停跳了。尽管他告诉自己不，这不是心脏骤停，你不会因此而死去，但他很确定，完全确定，如果Sherlock不碰他的话它可能再也不会重新跳动了。然后Sherlock就碰了他。

从这儿往后发生的事就像一块模糊不清的污迹。全是热气摸索手舌头到处都是。后来，John只能记起不连贯的片段。在亲吻中沉溺，睁着眼睛，因为Sherlock也睁着眼，他根本移不开视线他确定他快死了他永远不想停下来。Sherlock的眼睛颤抖着闭上了，就在这时他的大脑中的齿轮又重新运转了一阵儿，然后他不忠的大脑就把它的肩膀顶在门上，想要冲进来把它们都关掉。但当时Sherlock在按压着他轻声呻吟，于是他的大脑知道它失败了，放弃了，溜走了。John能记起，虽然这些每次都能让他变硬并且充满恐惧，绝望饥渴地跪在地上。生动清晰地，他能记起当时Sherlock喉咙后部发出的细小的声音，他能记起当他把手放到John头上时全身微微绷紧的样子，后来（尽管当它一遍遍在脑海中重播时，他试着不去想，试着不去分析，试着不去抚摸自己）他意识到这声音这动作是因为惊讶。他让Sherlock Holmes吃惊了。但当时，他想不到那个，他什么都想不到，除了想要Sherlock，想用每一种可能的方式了解他。他能记起Sherlock高潮时，他的手和腿突然僵住，他无言的呻吟打破了沉默。他能记起（尽管后来他告诉自己不对，他只是在想象，幻想，这不是真的）当John射在他手里时Sherlock的眼睛，如此脆弱地睁着，近乎恳求。

不管怎样其实应该是，但那晚真的一点儿都不尴尬，因为他们都筋疲力尽几乎爬不到Sherlock床上。当John在半夜迷迷糊糊醒过来几分钟时，他发现Sherlock长得惊人的四肢包围着他，不知道为什么，他一点也不惊讶也不苦恼。

第二天早上洗澡的时候，John开始思考这些意味着什么，他慢慢地醒悟，惊慌在他身体里稳步上升。但当他走出浴室，感谢上帝和Greg Lestrade，Sherlock咧嘴笑着站在那儿，说，“有个案子，John！快点儿，穿好衣服！”

这是一桩图庭的谋杀——自杀案，最后演变成了谋杀——谋杀——谋杀——谋杀案。它真是令人幸福的复杂，需要Sherlock大脑全部的注意力和John全部的现场工作和外出办事的能力，不论大小。当John在公寓里，Sherlock在分析时，John知道他的工作就是简单地坐在那儿崇拜就行了，事实上有时他真的很擅长这件事。如果他有话要说，他就会说，然后Sherlock就会带着粗心的侮辱驳倒它，这没什么问题。如果他没什么话要说，他就只是看着午后的阳光在Sherlock颧骨上跳舞或是注意到当他挥手时修长手指优雅的弯曲或是看着窗前映出的他的轮廓的可爱剪影。他能做这些事，但当然他没做，因为John Watson是异性恋。在他人生的39年里他从没这么考虑过另外一个男人，如果一旦，作为基本训练，他让另一个男人给他手活，这并不意味着他被那个男人性吸引了。他没有。天很黑，他想到的只有Laura Patel。

图庭的案子持续了几天。然后结束了。他们打车从苏格兰场回家，沉默地走上楼梯。John马上就要烧水沏茶了但他突然想到上一个案子是怎么结束的，转过脸，然后坐在了他的扶手椅上。

“John？”Sherlock正在摘围巾脱大衣。John当然不会去看他。“John，来杯茶？”

“好的，那会很好，”John答道。然后，因为他不期待Sherlock会理解礼貌交流中的弦外之音，他又说，“你应该去泡。”

“哦。”Sherlock听起来有点恼怒，但他心情不错因此倾向于迁就了他的室友。他烧上水，费了一番周折找到了茶包和几个茶杯。

“John？”Sherlock又叫了一遍。John没搭理他。他专心地盯着一张报纸，并没真的读进去，但有利的一方面，当然也没看着Sherlock。“我想再做一次爱。”John的报纸掉了，他哀叹了一声。当他抬头的时候，Sherlock正站在他旁边，拿着他们的茶杯。“这声哀叹意味着你不想？”

那晚，John的大脑进行了一番高尚的思想斗争。他试图说服Sherlock他是直男，这就是某种意外而且毫无疑问会被淡忘（“你确定你没往我的茶里下药？”）。他试图向Sherlock解释性对于朋友、室友、专业助手来说是个坏主意，因此，尤其对他们来说是个特别坏的主意。他试图说服Sherlock他们错认为有强烈吸引力的东西事实上就是他们工作中的友情和肾上腺素，混合着被压抑的性能量，也许他们都应该多去约约会，或者至少John应该多去约约会然后Sherlock应该……找到一些其他宣泄方式。

Sherlock听着，或者说努力装作他在听着，坐在John对面的扶手椅里。最后他把一只手放在他的膝盖上打断了他，说道，“John。正当我以为你已经达到了你愚蠢的极限了的时候，你让我看到了一个充满未知的可能性的宇宙（a universe of unexplored possibilities）。你真的简直不可理喻。你到底要不要操我？”

John倒抽了一口气，然后又一次感到他永远也不能离开那双眼睛了。然后Sherlock吻了他，全世界都分崩离析了。只有这次，他发现Sherlock的腿搭在他的肩膀上，自己更深的推进他的身体，Sherlock紧紧地抓着他的胳膊，紧到足以在第二天留下瘀痕，感觉自己快因为热量紧致和Sherlock的声音爆炸了。

事后，Sherlock在沙发上睡着了，John回到床上盯着天花板想着为什么他会与某个人感到如此彻底的连接，又在短短几分钟里感到彻底的孤独。

然后事情就变得尴尬了。第二天早上没有案子。第一天John躲着Sherlock，这一点也不是他的风格，他一直引以为傲的就是在这些情况下他总是一个负责任的健谈的人。当他有一夜情的时候，那些女人总是很清楚她到底遇到了什么状况。他特别擅长处理第二天一早的状况；他清楚地知道正确的微笑和亲吻，安心的奉承的却不承诺他不能给的。即使他可能结结巴巴的搞定了这些谈话（幸运的是，用一种大多数女人觉得很讨喜的方式），他也总可以把他的想法清楚地尊敬地表达出来。但所有这些现在都没用了。他一点都没有和不世出的天才侦探高功能反社会室友朋友，男人，进行事后谈话的能力。

幸运的是，第二天他在手术室有一个很长的班。第三天，他在厨房里镜子破碎的声音中醒来，然后决定把这当成行动的讯号。他穿好衣服（穿着睡袍谈这种话永远不会是什么好主意）发现Sherlock坐在厨房桌边上被一滩滩……什么玩意……和烧焦成一团团的……别的什么玩意……包围着。

“好，好，完事之后我马上就会收拾的，”Sherlock头也没抬地看着他的显微镜说道。

“Yeah，知道你会的，”John答道，尽管他知道他不会。“听着，我想跟你谈谈。当然你也可以接着看你的显微镜。” _求你了一定要看，他想。当我做这件事的时候最不需要的就是你的眼睛。_

“Mm，”Sherlock咕哝着说。“你因为我们搞过两次这个事实而心烦。你很矛盾，你想知道我的感受”—— _感受_ 这个词好像带着夸张的引号飘到了他面前——“你仍然觉得这是个坏主意但你并不真的打算让我停下来。”

John一点也不吃惊。他宁愿Sherlock就用这种方式浓缩整个对话。“Yeah，差不多。除了，我正打算让你停下来。”就这样。结束了。John感觉像刚得了一块金牌。

“哦？”Sherlock的身体抽搐了一下，但他没从显微镜上抬起头来。漫长的一刻弥漫了整个公寓。“你不喜欢吗？”

John分辨不出他声音里的语调。这是嘲笑？没有把握？科学的好奇？他紧张的清了清喉咙。“我……当然我……Well，当时你也在，你没观察出……”Sherlock的嘴扭成了半个微笑。“所以，是的。但是，你知道，之前我提到的所有原因。我们现在拥有宝贵的友谊，对不对？我不想搞砸它，但是性可能会。而且我是直男，所以这一定会玉石俱焚。我就是想最好……”

“什么叫你是直男？”Sherlock慢慢地站起来，像一只猫在伸懒腰。

“我不喜欢男人，我不那样看男人。这……你知道我不在乎别人是gay……”他知道这听起弱爆了但这是事实，当Harry出柜的时候他不是她惟一的守卫者吗？当她把她的东西从家里搬出去的时候不是他制止了他们的继父吗？不也是他和他妈妈谈话，唠叨了两年直到最后他们终于能说出口“我爱你”并且邀请她过来吃圣诞晚餐吗？但Harry不一样，她一直都很像小女孩，自从发现她和Jessie Grayson（郑重声明，John先吻了她）玩过家家，她从来都没被怀疑过。John也从来都没被怀疑过。直到现在。“就是我不是。我从来不是。从来。我不知道怎么解释这个。”

“有没有可能是因为我和你遇见的任何男人都不一样？”

John哼了一声。“Well这……肯定是真的。你真是罕见的傲慢、以自我为中心、令人讨厌，这是真的。”

在厨房门口，Sherlock微微轻蔑地晃了一下身子。“别装了，你听起来真荒谬。很明显我是个异类。你也是个异类。我从没遇见过你这样的人。你很平凡，平均水平的智商或者勉强高点儿，你的头脑中几乎没有什么独到的思想，但你又如此非凡。我不知道你是怎么做到的。我想和你做爱。你是男是女又有什么区别呢？”

John紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。“对我来说可他妈有很大区别。”

“是吗？为什么？”

John的大脑没用了。它想发起一次象征性的还击，但疲惫的改变了主意，仅仅传送着像 _嘴唇……颧骨……纽扣……_ 这样的碎片，John又一次手无寸铁了。“Sherlock，”他最后说，盯着他的手。“你已经进入我生活的其他角落并且搅合个天翻地覆了。你不用把这个也搅合了。我确定你是发生在我身上最美妙的事情，但就是……就停下来好了。你这一生就这一次……”他喘着气咒骂着离开了。

Sherlock把手插进裤兜里咬着下嘴唇。他开始在客厅里狂躁的踱步然后停了下来，立直肩膀，从桌上拿起了小提琴。 _John跺着脚咒骂着我走出这里至少24次，他想。他总会回来。别担心。_ 他把小提琴放在颌下拉了一首维瓦尔第的协奏曲。


	2. 第二章

当晚John下班之后没有回家。他去了一个酒吧，有点喝高了，然后遇见了一个可爱的女人，她有圆圆的淡褐色眼睛，有圆圆的长着雀斑的乳房，还有最美好的圆圆的屁股，当她走向他时轻轻地弹跳着。当他们在人行道上接吻的时候，他发现她跟她姐姐住在一起所以他们只能回他家。他真希望不要这样。但当他们走进221B时，Sherlock并没有带着一些怪异紧急的要求站在楼梯上，整晚他们也没被爆炸声或小提琴独奏打扰，而且这场性爱很棒，温暖熟悉简单都是John能理解的东西。早上，他微笑着看着她的头发铺散在枕头上。想让她避开Sherlock，他告诉她淋浴器坏了，但她看起来一点都不介意，他们接吻，交换电话，然后她离开了。John感觉这么多天来他终于又回到了坚实的大地上。

“Sherlock，这儿闻上去真恶心，至少你应该开开窗。我的天哪，请别告诉我你在我们厨房里解剖鸽子。”

Sherlock当然有责任但他没说话。他把注意力转向了钉在他面前的一排四只鸽子中的第三只。

John打开窗户。他在客厅里站了一会儿，探身看向贝克街，把肺部填满新鲜空气。当他把头缩回来时他发现Sherlock正在盯着他。

“她叫什么名字？”他随意地问道。

“什么？哦老天。我们需要这样吗？”

“怎样？”

“你根本不关心她的名字。你是要告诉我她有偷窃癖有梅毒有一个杀人狂前男友吗？”

“我怎么会知道那些，John？我都没看到过她。我只知道她有160-165cm高，8-9英石(英制重量单位，相当于14磅)重，不久前扭伤了右脚踝穿不了高跟鞋。我猜她喜欢跑步，尽管这个扭伤不是一个普通的跌倒。她的双脚整天不得闲，需要更多的数据推断她的职业。她刚结束了一段恋情正在享受新自由。昨晚她三次高潮，最后一次是女上位。”他停了下来，想了一会儿。“她穿着紧身牛仔裤，你喜欢她的屁股。我不是巫师，John，我不知道你怎么会以为我能知道除此之外的东西。”

John叹了口气。“她叫Tricia。她在跑皇家公园半程马拉松时扭伤了脚踝。她是个护士。”

“啊。但你是在酒吧遇见她的，不是诊所。”

“聪明，”John冷冷地答道。“完事了吗？”

“你喜欢和她上床么？”

“天。”John用双手捂住了脸。“好吧。是的。非常。”

“相比于我更喜欢她？”

“我……嗯……Sherlock，我是个直男，她是个漂亮的女人。”

“这跟我问的完全不沾边。”

John放下手看着Sherlock，正站在厨房门口，手烦躁的插在口袋里，下颌紧绷，眼睛闪烁着蓝色的光芒。他想说 _是的，是的，你这个自私的傲慢的饭桶，我确实更喜欢她，地球绕着太阳转不是你，我想要她，我想要更多的其他女人，不是你。_ 如果不是那双坚持的眼睛他可能会真的说出口。相反，他用沙哑无助的声音说，“过来。”

Sherlock走过来，站在John面前，这么近他们的脸几乎要贴上了。John专心在呼吸上，接着在Sherlock脖子上，修长优雅的颈线在衬衫领子下面倾斜的方式。他举起左手找到颈动脉，感受脉搏在他手指下越来越快地跳动。他把手弯曲在Sherlock喉咙附近，一路滑到他的锁骨又向上感受他下颌的轮廓。Sherlock轻轻地呼气，低头索吻。相反John坚定地把手放在Sherlock肩上粗暴地说，“跪下。”

顿了一下，深呼吸，然后他就在那儿了，把脸埋在John下腹部摩擦，手放在John的屁股上。John闭着眼，当他的大脑挣扎着想要起点作用时他的呼吸变得凌乱。“皮带，”John终于喘息着说出来然后Sherlock马上就行动起来，好像他一直在等待命令。他修长灵巧的手指很快地解开皮带。他抬头向上看，暗淡的眼睛看着John的眼睛，双手举起皮带，一种请求。John拿起它，拉紧，当他的大脑突然回到这个场面，递上一个眼花缭乱的关于如何使用皮带的菜单时，他硬了。他捏着他的下巴保持控制权，决定这次就来个简单的。 _这次？难道以后还有更多？停下来。停，闭嘴。_ John把皮带绕在Sherlock脖子上，轻柔地爱抚着它然后突然用左手猛地一拉。

Sherlock抽了一口气，手指陷进John屁股里，瞳孔扩张。John无声地呻吟。“老二，”他说，然后Sherlock又立即付诸行动，解开扣子拉下拉链，缓慢地从顶端舔到根部，用修长的手指环住底部，把前端分泌的前液吻掉，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，张嘴吞了进去。尽管John知道这不可能，但他还是感觉Sherlock整个不可思议的，丰富多彩的，精妙绝伦的大脑都集中在他的阴茎这一点上。

John深深地沉醉，说不出话，颤抖着。“都吞进去，”他刺耳地说道，Sherlock照做了，把他的长度整个吞了进去，轻微有些咽反射，然后放松了下来，调整，吞进了剩下的部分。John吐了一口长长的痛苦的气，右手深深埋进Sherlock的头发里，用力拉扯，用他能发出的最坚定的声音说，“我现在要操你的嘴了。”Sherlock在他的喉咙深处哼了一声，所带来的震动反弹回了John的整个身体。“啊，”John说，“你喜欢这个。”他没法形容那种感受；那种热度和甜蜜，浓重地传递到他身体的每一个角落；那种快感，知道Sherlock喜欢什么而且他喜欢这个：John的阴茎在他嘴里抽插，一只手扶住他的头让他保持原位，另一只手拉紧他颈上的皮带，他的眼睛湿润了，他的喉咙被打开了，没有多余的地方容下其他东西，这使人着迷，有那么一瞬间这就是所有。他们都在发出声音，呻吟呜咽还有其他，然后John气喘吁吁地说，“咽下去，”Sherlock也照做了，饥渴地，每一滴，仿佛永不餍足。

John闭着眼，他的呼吸渐渐恢复正常，左手依旧拉着皮带末端，但松弛下来了。他的右手放在Sherlock头上休息，好像他偶然把它落在那里一样。Sherlock的手还在John的屁股上，眼睛盯着John的脸，等待着。在他大脑后面某个地方，他在计算着John精液的Ph值和当他高潮时腿部颤动的平均速度，标记和分类他发出的声音，把它们加进增加的指标中，勾画他自己咽喉上可能会持续24到36小时的红色擦伤，视觉化在肌肉下面皮肤下面他的手下面的东西，髋骨，髂骨，髋臼，股骨……但这些都是模糊的背景噪音。他的大脑的大部分都是一片空白。天堂。他等着看John会不会延长这种感觉。怀疑的。

John最后睁开了眼。在他下面，Sherlock的嘴唇红肿着，面颊泛红，他的眼睛，长长的睫毛，现在变得黑暗和急迫，用力推着John，询问着……John不知道他在问什么。他把皮带从Sherlock脖子上解下来，看到失望在暗淡的眼神中一闪而过。他粗暴地抓着Sherlock的下巴弯下腰。他想吻他但放开了手，把自己塞回裤子里，后退，转身。他在壁炉上方的镜子里看到了自己，审视着自己。 _这个不自制不自重的男人是谁，_ 他想着。房间里的另一个男人，拥有着摧毁他面前所有墙壁的力量，能像推土机一样冲过它或像一把优雅的佩剑一样划破它，那个看起来坚信他能够得到每一件他他妈想要的东西的男人， _他是谁_ ？他的需求巨大，像他的大脑一样庞大贪婪，John能感到它在他身后若隐若现。

Sherlock叹息着垂下手，感觉世界开始重新回到他的脑中，倚靠着它，通过每一个裂缝渗进来。地毯上离窗户6cm远的玻璃钻头，对街公寓里婴儿的啼哭，房间里比平时大约高两度的室温（这会影响鸽子实验，可能需要重新开始），街角两位出租车司机的争吵（三分钟之前他就通过轮胎的声音判断出了那个有巴基斯坦口音的人是对的），Mrs. Turner的房客的手提箱轮子一路撞击着下楼，至少十天的旅行，John浅浅的呼吸，他右袖口的线头，紧绷感重回他的后背。 

_那么，就是这样了，_ Sherlock想。 _这怎么可能会带来什么不同？_ 他依然硬的发疼，痛苦的想着。看来我要自己解决这件事了。他准备站起来，张嘴说， _完事了吗？_ ，打算精确地模仿John之前说这话时干巴巴的语气。但在他行动之前，John转过身，用一种含混不清的姿态，扇了Sherlock一巴掌。他没料到这个，一下打得他失去了平衡，他手肘触地，惊愕地抬眼看着John。他面颊刺痛，他的大脑，在一瞬间，除了这感觉什么都没有。 

John现在坐在Sherlock的扶手椅里。“过来，”他又一次咆哮着说。在Sherlock能站起来之前，他加了一句：“爬过来。”Sherlock爬过去。他硬得像石头一样，他的裤子伴随着他每一步拖动着他的勃起，在整个过程中他的眼睛紧紧盯着John的阴茎。又一次跪在John跟前，他等待着。一分钟之后John冲着Sherlock的胯部打了个手势。坚定地对视着，Sherlock跪着抬起身，解开裤扣，把裤子拉到屁股下面，重新坐回了后脚跟上。“摸你自己，”John命令道。Sherlock掏出了自己的阴茎开始撸动了起来。“慢点儿。”他的大拇指在尖端打旋，沿着柱体滑下，把前液涂抹开，然后慢慢地，比他预料可能的速度还要慢很多，轻抚着它的长度，上上下下。John看着，然后把目光转回Sherlock的眼睛。“现在稍微快一点儿，”他耳语，Sherlock的呼吸和他的手一样不均匀地加快了。John抓起Sherlock的另外一只手把它粗暴地塞进他的嘴里。Sherlock吮吸着自己的手指，用舌头像对待John的阴茎一样对它们打旋。John以为他不会在这么短的时间里再硬起来了，但这个记忆让他身体一颤。他前倾，嘴唇摩擦着Sherlock的耳朵，说，“指交自己。”Sherlock没有犹豫。他把左胳膊拧到身后，John知道这姿势很不舒服，如果他是个绅士他会帮助这个人，但他一点儿也感觉不到绅士。至多，他用双手扶着Sherlock的肩膀让他在前倾时保持平衡。 

当他找到他的前列腺时，Sherlock发出了一小声喉音，抓紧了他的阴茎，把他的重量放在John手上。他又摩擦了一遍前列腺，头向后仰去，紧紧地闭上了眼。“不，”John咆哮着说，“睁开眼。看着我。我让你射你再射。”Sherlock慢慢地眨眼，不相信自己能说出话，看着John仿佛是他的眼睛而不是手支撑着自己的重量。John再次感觉到了，甜蜜的感觉蔓延进他的血管，成为Sherlock注意力的中心所带来的不可思议的令人晕眩的快感。Sherlock注意到了，当然，John的心跳再次加快了，呼吸变得轻浅而不平稳，瞳孔扩张，嘴唇颤抖。他凝视着这些细节，把它们分类加进他为了这个目的已经建立的指标中，无声地乞求更多，但同时，不要更多，因为已经太多了。他的手在阴茎上，手指在身体里，John在他面前，他坚持直到John下令，他可以的，他把注意力集中在这个任务上，于是原始元素衰变链中的14种元素的原子序数，Mrs. Hudson烤面包的气味（豆蔻烤饼，John很喜欢，估计等下她要来求他帮忙换个灯泡或者修个水龙头了），通常与鸽子粪便联系起来的疾病症状全都搅在一起，褪成了一片善意的噪音。如果需要他可以永远做下去。 

John的手在发抖，或者会发抖如果不是Sherlock整个身体的重量都在他手上。他回想Sherlock上次是怎么射出来的，大声的呻吟，一条胳膊挡住了脸。他舔了舔干燥的下唇，用低沉黯哑的声音说，“安静。保持安静。看着我。”Sherlock看着John，撸动着自己，指交着自己，感觉他在燃烧，从身体里面四分五裂，但他没有停下。最后他听到了John的声音，嘶哑但温柔，“好了。现在。” 

Sherlock加速，咬住他的下唇直到出血，收紧右手，沿着阴茎撸动，他的手指按压着，一声尖叫在他喉咙里升起但他为了John完全咽了下去，他的眼睛想猛地闭上但他集中注意力为了John睁着。高潮悄悄地走近，突然爆发，白热射进他身体的每一条神经，他睁着眼所以他看到了John脸上的惊奇。他倒下了，手垂在地板上，低下头，喘着气。他感到John的手在他的头上，温柔地抚摸着他的头发，听到了他的声音，奇怪的紧绷，喃喃道，“很好，这很好。”然后他的脚步声，走下楼梯，出门来到贝克街上。 


	3. 第三章

他们没谈论过这个，从来没有。在破案的时候，他们表现的就像从前一样。Sherlock，被案件纠缠着，常常只是模糊地意识到John的存在，意识到一杯通常在他需要之时出现在他面前的热茶，意识到三明治或者莫萨摩三角饺不停地被推到他面前直到他屈服，开始半心半意地吃起来，意识到他身边沙发上一个温暖的存在，意识到当他的思维在空气中运转时偶然听到的“嗯哼”和“哦”和“你觉得呢？”的声音。他会自觉地意识到John的存在，当他需要他的时候，当有尸体需要检查的时候，当有特别无聊的目击者需要询问的时候，当有好几箱文件需要浏览的时候，当有固执的问题需要愚蠢的回答的时候，当他找不到他的手机的时候，当他们交换一个 _可能会危险_ 的无声的眼神奔向夜色的时候。

在案子间隙，有些日子就像从前一样。有些不是。在案子间隙，John从来不问，Sherlock从来不说不。

John会说：“停下。”“脱了。”“舔它。”“咽下去。”“抓住你的脚踝。”“躺在地上。”“分开腿。”“张嘴。”“张大点儿。”“等着。”“求我。”Sherlock统统照做。他的台词很简单，他所说的只有：“是。”“求你。”“John。”“更多。”

一天下午，John说：“数数。”Sherlock，四肢展开，面朝下，被绑在床柱上，开始数着马鞭在他背上十字交叉抽打的次数，用英语大声说出来，同时在他的脑子里用法语，德语，波斯语，日语，汉语和阿拉伯语数着。令他惊奇的是，当他数到13的时候，除了英语，法语和日语他什么都想不起来，而在接下来的12次抽打之后，他只能挣扎着记起英语。他的脸上一定写满了震惊，因为John停了下来，俯下身问道，“Sherlock。你还好吗？”然后它们就全部重新回到他的脑中，在土伦（法国东南部的港口城市）一个只能说法语的房子里，他的第一个德语老师的法兰克福口音与两年前一个客户的慕尼黑口音相比，波斯语优雅的卷曲和连续的混合音，学写日文时毛笔在宣纸上划过的感觉，反复研究汉语的四个声调，在利雅得（阿拉伯半岛中部的城市）的市场上令人晕眩的千变万化的口音和对话充斥着他的耳朵。

Sherlock试着找到回去的路，耳语着，“很好。更多。求你。”马鞭在空气中呼啸划过，重重地落在他身上几乎割破他，他战栗着重复，“更多。”但他没有找到。


	4. 第四章

Sherlock赤裸着，满身大汗，双手双膝撑在John的床上，John的两个手指深埋进他的身体，几乎不爱抚他，让他发疯。他的阴茎发疼的渴求着触摸——一只手，床单的摩擦，任何东西——但John说“别碰”所以Sherlock不能碰。他的手在头部两侧展开，他闭上眼，呼吸，等待。

“你在想什么？”John问道。他的声音里有当他们做爱时经常出现的生硬，但也有好奇。Sherlock转脸埋进床单，没有回答。John皱了皱眉，扭了扭手指，猛地戳进去，一阵疼痛与快乐的痉挛直冲Sherlock的脊柱。“告诉我你在想什么，”他恶狠狠地说，Sherlock服从了。“你，John，只有你。”他喘息着，因为这几近真相，是无论如何可能达到的真相，甚至连他都明白他不能说 _你，John，和你床单的经纬密度，和一个关于碎骨的新实验的三个可能的方法论，和你床边台灯上磨损的线，和你没有注意到在回家的路上马里勒本大街上的交通状况，牛津街一定在施工，我需要确认和调整我的思维地图，和Donovan现在跟谁睡在一起因为很明显她今天穿的昨天的衣服而且除臭剂不是Anderson的而且我想找出是谁这样下次我看到Anderson的时候我就能好好羞辱他一番，但这些全都只是静止的，你永远是最重要的，John，就是求你不要停止抚摸我。_

“你在撒谎，”John威胁的回答说。“永远不要对我说谎。回答我。”他加进了第三根手指。Sherlock倒抽一口气。“我没有……我不能。”他语气中的生硬让John停了下来，把手指抽了出来。Sherlock发出了一小声绝望的声音，近乎抽泣。“翻身，”John命令道，Sherlock翻身躺在床上，腿在John身体两侧打开，一只胳膊挡住了脸。“让我看着你。”胳膊放到了Sherlock身侧。John坐在自己的后脚跟上，手放在大腿上，想着尽管他们做过这些事，他以前从没允许自己好好看看Sherlock。

他的视线追随着面前这具躯体的轮廓，然后慢慢流连在每个细节上。他伸出一只手，手指轻轻地在Sherlock胸前滑动，看着他颤抖，滑到他的左侧，然后是右侧，然后把手掌放在Sherlock腹部，就在阴茎附近。Sherlock喘息着扭动着屁股但是John轻声说“嘘，不，不，等等”，于是Sherlock只能冷静下来，努力把后背重新贴在床单上，呼吸，看着John，等待着。

John的目光定在他的阴茎上，就好像是什么新鲜事物，就好像他们最近几周没在做爱。仔细地，近乎精巧地，John把手放在上面。Sherlock呻吟着抬起了屁股，把自己压向John的手。他感到了它的坚挺与热度，光滑的前液从顶部渗出。他用手包裹着它，视线扫回到Sherlock苍白的泛着金属光泽的胸膛，经过他的锁骨，沿着他的喉咙，到他的下巴，他的嘴唇，他的鼻子，他的不可思议的眼睛。“完美，”他呼气，Sherlock惊讶地眨了眨眼。“看看你。你真他妈完美。”John有点儿脸红了，他以前从没这样说过，没对一个女人说过，没对任何人说过。他以为他听起来可能很滑稽，但他不在乎，不是在当Sherlock这样看着他的时候，完全的迷醉，好像这是一个神圣的启示。他意识到他什么都不在乎了，他不在乎Sherlock是个人还是个什么奇异的未被发现的物种，他不在乎他是直是弯，或者这意味着什么，因为这很简单，这意味着他手下这具伸展的躯体，脆弱而开放，这具他会穷尽毕生来保护的躯体，一遍又一遍，他抚摸着这具躯体，怎么可能还有其他东西呢。

他摇摇头，对自己轻笑一声。Sherlock抬起一只眉毛，问为什么。“我是个白痴，”他解释说。“我知道，”Sherlock怜爱但气喘地答道。“我是个将会把你操到不省人事的白痴，”他添了一句。“我知道，”Sherlock气喘而且饥渴地答道。

John开始用手上下抚过Sherlock阴茎的长度。“上帝啊，你知道吗？”他喃喃说道，“它就像你的大脑一样令人吃惊。”Sherlock叹息着，这让John已经全勃的阴茎渴望的脉动，不知怎么搞的他找到了润滑剂，然后他一边不断地低语着 _精彩美丽太完美了想要你是我的_ 一边把自己缓缓推进。Sherlock的腿包裹住他，把自己拉向他，安静，只有呼吸这样他就能听到John，收集他的话语，把它们吸收进身体，把它们全部吸收进身体。John抓着他的头发命令道，“告诉我你想要什么。”Sherlock抽泣着回答，“你，John。”“告诉我你属于谁。”“你，John。”“告诉我你把这些都给了谁。”“你，John。”“告诉我你在想着谁。”“你，John。”这是真的，然后他像祷告的人一样吟颂着John John John John，其他一切都在缩小后退远去，白热爆炸喷射让里外所有东西都黯然失色，Sherlock破碎了，碎成了一百万片闪闪发光的陶瓷碎片直到什么也不剩下。John尽可能紧的抱住这具颤抖的身体，然后弓起背射了出来，无言地，感激地。

世界正在把自己拼起来，但是很缓慢。不是闯入而是漂浮，像一缕缕Sherlock可以轻松甩掉的云。它们会很快累积起来，但不是现在。现在唯一相关的数据就是John的手臂在他的胸脯上。

John在他身侧躺下，试着回想起Sherlock脸上的表情。 _很奇怪，三周前我看着他把一个男人的手指一根根掰断好像在吃一袋薯条，但如今他看起来又是如此脆弱。_ “我能为你做任何事，”他脱口而出。“你知道的。”

Sherlock睁开眼看着身旁的John，没有转头。“我当然知道，”他同意地说。“但你……”他尴尬地清了清嗓子。“就一直做你刚做过的事就行。”然后他加了一句，“你做的很好。”

John在Sherlock太阳穴上吻了一下，笑了。“我知道，”他说。


End file.
